This invention relates to a new table game, comprising a question-and-answer type board game based on a board in the shape of a truncated, stepped pyramid, like the ancient Babylonian temple towers or ziggurats.
Most existing games are composed of flat boards on which the squares are arranged, whereas the invention described herein includes a board with volume (depth), and other different pieces that afford the game a highly novel character.
Furthermore, all the accessory question cards supplied with games of this kind normally bear only text. However, those of the new game of the present invention include drawings and photographs.